You're The Only One
by xmizuwaterx
Summary: Hinata has been missing for about a year now, that is until our favorite knuckle-headed ninja found her. However, something is very wrong with her. Can he bring her back to her normal self or will he lose her forever. Pairings: NaruHina and SasuSaku
1. Missing

**You're The Only One**

Chapter 1: Missing

After saying goodbye to Shino and Kiba, Hinata decided to take a short walk in the woods before returning home. She stopped in a clearing and laid down to look at the sky. After a few minutes, her star gazing changed to day dreaming of her favorite clueless ninja (you know who he is and if you don't, shame on you ^^) Since she was in her own little world, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her.

"NARUTO! GET YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE!" after hearing that, Naruto fell right out of bed and landed face first on the floor. He screamed out of pain and held his face. He then looked at the clock and started to growl of annoyance, '_who would wake a person at 8:00 in the damn morning_?'

Suddenly the shouting changed to hard beating sounds coming from his door. Naruto covered his ears with his hands and ran to the door. He opened the door and his annoyance changed to confusion, "What do you want Kiba?"

Kiba was out of breath due from spending the whole day looking for Naruto. He took a deep breath. "why are you still looking for her?"

Naruto expression change from confusing to serious, "what do you mean?" he knew what Kiba meant by that question.

Kiba started to growl out of anger, "you know damn well what I mean. She has been gone about a year. No one can find her. Do you not realize how exhausted you look right now? Give up!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and his hand tightened into a fist, "give up, GIVE UP! Do you not know who I am! I will never give up! And I can't believe that you would even give up on your own friend! Now if you excuse me, I will be on my way because unlike you I CARE about finding her." He ran passed Kiba and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Kiba bowed his head down. He felt completely guilty. Naruto was right; he gave up on his friend, teammate, and sister. But, unlike Naruto, this was reality. Kiba shook his head and gritted his teeth, '_she's gone and she will never come back_.'

Naruto was running in the woods, trying to find any clues on finding her. The more he ran, the more his frustrated he got, '_Hinata._'

Flashback

"WHAT! What do you mean she's missing!" after hearing Hinata has vanished from Neji, he ran straight to Tsunade to find out any more information.

Tsunade was not in the best of moods and Naruto shouting in her face was not helping her mood. She slammed her hands on her desk, "LISTEN! I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. I have just sent Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and team 8 looking for her, so, just leave me ALONE! If you don't I will rip that annoying head off from that annoying orange body of yours and use it for kick ball practice. Now. GO!"

Naruto shook with fear. She was serious. Not wanting his head removed, he left as quickly as he could.

_End of Flashback_

After about half of year, everyone gave up. That is except for one.

Flashback

"Naruto, stop searching for her. There are no evidence of Hinata's wear abouts." Tsunade was starting to get worried about Naruto.

Naruto violently shook his head. "I will not stop. She is someone very important to me. She is a close friend and I will NEVER stop finding her."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, '_There is no way to get through to this brat_.' "Naruto, everyone had quit. Why do you just do the same?"

Naruto smiled. "You know well enough that I am no quitter. I promise Grandma, I will find her no matter what." After saying that, he jumped out the window to continue his search.

Tsunade just laughed and shook her head. '_That boy is impossible_.'

End of Flashback

During the year of searching for Hinata, Naruto has been feeling not himself lately. He eats one bowl of ramen per day, only gets at least three hours of sleep, and always looks drained. Everyone is worried about him, even Sasuke, though he does not show it.

Naruto made a loud yawn and continued to run while smiling, '_Don't worry Hinata. I will find you. I promise._'


	2. Escaped

Chapter 2: Escaped

She did not know how long she was running, it felt like hours but she had to get away from the man that was behind her. She was running as fast as she could, wishing he would give up already. Her legs were getting weaker every step she took. She could barely breath but she could not stop to take a break, other wise she would collapse.

While concentrating on trying to keep going and breathing at the same time, she suddenly tripped on a tree's root. She struggled to lift her self up, but she was too weak and tired to move. She wanted to cry for help but she knew no one could hear her.

"Come out, come out were ever you are." Her body stopped moving all together. He was coming closer. She could hear him calling her name like he was singing a sick tune.

She tried getting up again ignoring her body's protests. He was almost near her now his voice getting louder and louder. Her fear started to take over and managed to lift her body up started to run again. She stopped caring of where she was going; all she cared about was getting away from that place and him.

She felt someone grab her by the arm. Her mind went blank and her body started to shake. 'No.' she knew it was him, so she turned and kicked him with all her might were a man should never be kicked.

He grunted and let go of her. When he fell on the ground that was her chance to run once again. Now he was angry, he lift him self up and ran after her. 'she wont get away.'

He managed to catch up to her and added chakra to his hands. He brushed his hand on her leg and in a few seconds, she fell to the grounds again. He walked in front of her and started to laugh. "Did you really think you would escape me? You must be joking. Now, if you come back with me with out fighting, your punishment wont be to painful, much. And maybe I will allow you to keep your eyes at least for one more day."

She struggled to get back up but her leg would no even budge. The more she struggled, the more the man laughed at her useless attempt. She didn't want to go back with him when she tried as hard as she did trying to escape. With all her power that she had left, she punched as hard as she could in his gut.

The man once again fell on the ground. He grunted holding his gut, which gave her another chance to escape again. As quickly as she could, she got up, hopped from tree to tree with the one leg of hers that was working. He couldn't believe how much strength she had after being tortured for so long and not to mention running around for days as well. He got back up and sighed, 'she will never learn'.

She didn't know what was making her move, she could have sworn that all her energy was gone. Maybe it was because she did not want to be in pain by that man again or it could be how much she wanted to see her friends and family again or just to see "him" again. She smiled as the boy's picture played in her mind. What ever it was, she had to keep going no matter what. 'just for him'

She suddenly lost her balance on one of the branches and fell on the ground. She quickly got off the ground and hopped on one leg as fast as she could. Finally she could use the other and leg and ran even faster.

She later came in to a clearing, looking around for any place to hide. With her luck she found an old cabin. As fast as she could, she ran in the cabin, closed the door, closed the blinds to make the room as dark as possible, and hid in the corner so she could not be seen. She tried to hide whatever chakra she had, if she had any, so she would not be detected.

She stiffened as she heard humming. He was getting louder which made her shiver. She covered her mouth so no sound would come out which would reveal her hiding spot. It felt like hours to her and soon the humming sounded father away.

After she couldn't hear any more sounds, she started to relax. She was still too afraid to go out there, wondering if he would be able to spot her if she left, so she staid in the same spot, not moving. Sleep was over taking her, so she laid down and took a quick nap. She smiled as she was dreaming of her favorite hero hoping that he would come and save her. 'naruto'.


	3. Found

Chapter 3: Found

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to get use to the light. He jumped out of bed, stretched, got dressed; and left to continue his search. For some reason he felt really confident. He has a feeling that he will actually find something.

'heh, keep dreaming boy, that girl is as good as dead,' said the Kyuubi.

'feh, shut up you dumb fox! I will never give up! Believe it!'

Kyuubi just laughed, ' hahahaha, I "Believe" that you are stupid.'

Naruto just ignored him. He did not want to spend his time arguing with the Kyuubi, he was on a mission. He was about to go back in the forest but was stopped by one of his best friends. Naruto stood there confused, "what do you want Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the ground and took a deep breath, "Um, I was about to go get some ramen and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Naruto frowned; he knew what she was up too. "Sorry Sakura but I still have to find Hinata." He walked pass her and ran back into the forest.

Sakura started to sob until she heard some one waking behind her. She knew who it was. She hugged her boyfriend tightly and started to cry on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers. "I take it that it didn't work."

Sakura shook her head, "oh Sasuke, why doesn't he just quit?"

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for about two years now. Sakura felt bad for Naruto but she hoped that Naruto would finally stop looking at her and starts looking at Hinata. She kept talking Hinata in to telling Naruto about her feelings for him but she said that she would tell him on his birthday. During his birthday she gave him a hokage cloak made by her own hand and chickened out of telling him how she felt. Hinata promised Sakura that she would try again on his next birthday.

When Hinata went missing, she felt bad for Naruto. She knew he would never quit like bringing Sasuke back. Every day she could feel that Naruto was slowly giving up though he would not a mitt it. Even though her and Sasuke bought him food, they knew he would not eat it, so hey would three times a week visit and make sure he has bean eating and make something nice for him also.

Sasuke sighed, "I know that you are worried about him, but, you can't stop him from finding her, you and I of all people know how stubborn he is."

Sasuke was never the type to comfort anyone. But, after dating Sakura and hanging out with Naruto, he started getting soft around people. He is also friends with Hinata and also wanted her to confess to Naruto. He thought even the dope needed happiness.

Sakura chuckled a little and stared to smile, "yeah. I know."

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree, looking for anything that he miss looked. He knew he would find nothing, but he just felt like she was around. He does not know why though.

He went deeper in the forest hoping that he missed anything that could lead him to her. But, Something in his mind was telling him to go even further, so he did what the voice told him. He stopped to take a little break. He laid down on the grass looking at the clouds.

He was close to falling asleep. 'Hinata.' They wind blowing was really relaxing. But the wind blew a sent that Naruto could not forget. His eyes shot opened and he ran as fast as he could till keeping track on the sent. 'Could it be?'

He was getting close he could feel it; the sent was getting more clearer. 'it's got to be her. It smells like lavender and. …blood?' after smelling the blood mixed in with the sent, he ran even faster.

He came in to a clearing and manages to find an old cabin. The closer he walked to it, the thicker the sent. He knew she was in there.

When he opened the door, it was completely dark. He used his hands to feel his hands through the wall to find the window. When he found the window, it was covered with blinds so he ripped them off.

The light burned his eyes but he tried to deal with it and looked around. Everything was blurry and in a corner he found a blurry blob. When his eyes were finally adjusted to the light, his eyes widened.

He walked closer to the figure making sure it was real. It looked liked she was sleeping, her blue hair was longer but a big mess, her shirt and pants had some torn marks but nothing revealing. She had cuts, bruises, and bloodstains almost everywhere on her body. But, he didn't pay much attention of that he was just happy to find her alive. He placed his hands on her shoulder. Tears started to fall down his face. "Hinata!"


	4. The Hospital

Chapter 4: The Hospital

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. 'Did someone say my name?' She suddenly felt someone touching her shoulders and she started to panic. "No!" she shouted and struggled to get out of the persons hold, when she felt the hands quickly released her. She backed in the corner as much as possible.

Naruto was completely in shock. He did not understand why she was acting this way. He quickly moved his hands away from her so she would not hurt herself even more than she already is. When she backed away in the corner, he stared to get really worried. 'Why does she not want me near her?'

Naruto shook his head, he had to get her back home, but does not know how badly hurt she is, so he had to be quick and gentle at the same time. As fast as he could, before she could react, he picked her up brutal style and left the cabin. Once outside, she stared to struggle again. Naruto gritted his teeth, the struggling was not helping both of them. He held her tighter, trying not to drop her. "Hinata, stop fighting, I'm trying to help!"

Hinata suddenly stopped, her eyes widened, she knew that voice. 'Naruto?' Tears poured out of her eyes. 'He came. He really came.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and stated crying on his chest.

Naruto was really confused now. 'First she practically tried to get away from me and now she is holding me and crying.' He just shrugged it off and took her to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Naruto was asked to wait in the lobby. He's been waiting for two hours and he was losing patience. He was about to get up to check on her, when Sakura came and sat down next to him.

Naruto was looking at her. Her head was down and he could see some sadness in her eyes. He was about to and what was wrong, but Sakura interrupted. "I'm sorry."

Naruto was taken back. 'What was she sorry for, she did not do anything wrong.' "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed. "For not believing in you. I thought that there was no way that you would be able to find her, alive for that matter." Naruto frowned at hearing that last part. "But, here she is, alive and everything, only because you were the only one looking for her, so I'm sorry."

Naruto just shrugged. "It's okay. To tell you the truth, I was about to quit also but something in me just kept telling me to keep going."

Sakura got back up and told Naruto that Tsunade wanted to see him. After Naruto saw Tsunade in the hallway, she began to explain Hinata's conditions. "She has no broken bones, only a few minor cuts and bruises and we managed to heal all of them. After you told us about her trying to escape from your hold, we decided to test her if she was tortured…. sexually"

Naruto tightened his hands into a fist and growled a little. Tsunade watched him carefully and continued, "Luckily the tests proved that she wasn't." Naruto loosened his hands and took a big sigh of relief. After seeing him relaxed, Tsunade kept going, "But, she has been tortured her mentally, so I think it has to be someone that knows the human body or a medical ninja, cause some of the cuts we found were like medical ninja's do to cut open the body up and her leg looked like it was paralyzed a little. I'm amazed that she was able to move it to get away."

Sakura and Naruto were thinking of any ninja's like that, that would have it out for Hinata, but Sakura couldn't think of any one. She looked at Naruto hoping that he might know, but he just shook his end in disappointment. Sakura faced Tsunade, "I'm Sorry my lady but we just don't know.

Tsunade just nodded, " alright, then we will have to dig up some research."

Right after she said that some one popped out of the window. (Guess who ^_^) "Did some one say "Research"?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not now pervy sage, this is serious. We're trying to figure out what happened to Hinata."

Jiraiya was completely shocked, he never expected Naruto to find Hinata. He passed Tsunade, quietly into Hinata's room, with out any protest from her. He looked at the poor girl even though she had cuts and bruises still remaining. He knew that there was more done to her than that.

For the past year, Jiraiya has been finding any information dealing with Hinata's disappearance. He knew that Naruto really cared about her, even thought he does not know it, and also knew that Hinata was in love with him.

He laughed a little and knelled down to on of Hinata's ears. "You're very lucky that Naruto found you. He has been really not right in the head when you were gone. Try not to leave him again."

He knew she was listening, cause she stated to smile a little and he could have sworn that she nodded her head. He laughed a little louder and quietly left the room.

Jiraiya went back with the others. " So do you know any one that would-"

"We already did that," Naruto interrupted. He stared at the floor, "And we have nothing."

Jiraiya knew that Naruto was getting frustrated. He smiled and shook his head, "I'll help."

Naruto's head shot up. "You will?"

Jiraiya laughed, " haha of course! I am the great Jiraiya after all!" After saying that, he jumped out the window to get started.

Tsunade smiled, "Well then, I guess I'll be heading back –"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!"


	5. The Father

Chapter 5: The Father

Tsunade grunted her teeth and walked up to the voice that yelled, knowing very well who it is. "Hiashi Hyuuga, this is a hospital, so I would appreciate it if you keep you voice down."

Hiashi glared at her, " I don't care about your patients hokage, I just came to see my disgrace of a daughter."

After hearing that, Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto were glaring daggers at him. Hiashi ignored their glares and went into Hinata's room. Naruto saw behind Hiashi, was Neji and Hinata's little sister Hanabi. After everyone went into the room, Naruto followed suit.

When Naruto went in, he didn't like what he saw. He could see that she had some bandages around her arms and some little cuts and bruises on her face. Since the was a blanket that covered up to her chest, he could tell that there must still some more bondages wrapped around as well. His heart was aching for some unknown reason. Does he not like seeing her in this condition? 'What am I thinking of course I don't! She is one of my closest friends. Right?' Naruto took a closer look at her and saw that she had a little smile on her face, which made him smile also. 'She must be having a nice dream.'

Hiashi frowned and shook his head, " I am very disappointed in you. I thought that maybe you were stronger than this, but I am mistaken. You are in the condition cause you are weak and useless. You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga name like always. I still don't know how you became chuunin. Maybe they took pity on you since you were the last one to become a chuunin."

Naruto could see Hinata's smile slowly leave her face. After seeing this Naruto started to do a low growl and tightened his hands into a fist.

Tsunade was about to kick Hiashi's ass, but she felt some one holding her back. She turned to see Sakura smiling at her and shaking her head. Tsunade was confused until she took a look at Naruto getting more and more angrier the more Hiashi keeps talking bad at Hinata. Tsunade smiled. ' I would shut up if I was you Hyuuga.'

"And another thing-"

"ENOUGH!"

Hiashi looked to see who interrupted him and saw Naruto shaking in anger. Hiashi glared at the boy, "Excuse me?"

Neji and Hanabi backed away from Hiashi knowing that this will not end well for him.

Naruto growled even louder, "What is the matter with you! Normally a father would be happy to see their daughter back and ALIVE! But, instead you insult her like she means NOTHING to you!"

Hiashi shrugged, " She is."

Naruto's eyes turned blood red after hearing that. "WHAT!"

Hiashi sighed and shook his head, " She has been always weak. During the chuunin exams, she lost to Neji who wasn't part of the main branch. She could have used his seal as an advantage but instead of using it, she lost.

Neji glared at Hiashi. Hinata would never activate the Hyuuga seal, even if she was about to die in the hands of a Hyuuga.

Naruto winced, remembering how it was mostly his fault for making her keep fighting and almost getting her killed.

After seeing this, Hiashi continued, " And she still loses to Neji when ever they spar together. She also fails, almost every mission that she goes on, and she has never defeated Hanabi during their training sessions. Do you still think that she's strong?"

Naruto smirked. " Shows what you know. If you have kept tabs on her records, you would have known that she has passed about 15 B rank missions and 11 A rank missions. And also if you were there to watch her battles with Neji, you would have seen that she has beaten him a couple of times."

Neji nodded and made a little smile. ' Only because when you're watching though, Naruto.' Neji always invites Naruto during Hinata's and his training sessions. Whenever Naruto is there, she would almost always beat him.

Naruto continued, " And the reason why Hanabi always beats Hinata is cause she would never hurt her little sister, so she would always let Hanabi win."

Hiashi was starting to get angry at the boy, "You lie. She is and will always be too weak."

Naruto growled at him again and punched the wall, which made Sakura and Hanabi both jump. " Only cause you say she is. You're suppose to always tell her that everything will be okay and you'll do better next time whenever she fails at something NOT shove all her failures in her face! You and that damn clan of yours is the reason why she has no confidents in her incredible skills. She's one of the strongest Kunoichi's in this whole village. You're just to blind and stupid to see it."

Hiashi has had enough of this nonsense. " That is enough. Neji, Hanabi, lest return back."

When Hiashi left the room, Neji went over the Naruto and bowed. " I'm glad that someone finally talked to him like that. It was quit a show to have witness."

Naruto was both shocked and confused. " You mean that no one ever told him off before?"

Neji nodded his head, " Everyone is to afraid of him." After saying that, he also left the room.

When Neji left, Hanabi ran to Naruto and huffed him. " I'm glad that my sister has a great friend like you."

Naruto grins and laughed. "Hahaha, yeah I'm glad that I'm friends with her too." 'Right?'

When Hanabi left, Tsunade started to Laugh. "Alright, that was very entertaining and all but we should leave and let Hinata rest some more. She should wake up maybe tomorrow."

Even though she was unconscious, she could hear everything that Naruto said to her father. She smiled again, " Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto was the last one to leave and stopped. ' Did someone say my name? Na, probably my imagination or something.'


	6. The Decision

Chapter 6: The Healing

'HEY KIT, TIME TO GET THE HELL UP!'

After hearing that, Naruto screamed and accidentally fell out of bed (again). Naruto stood up off the floor and grunted. "What is this matter with you? What's your excuse this time?"

Kyuubi laughed. 'Hahaha, isn't it obvious? Today is the day that little vixen of yours gets out of the hospital.'

Naruto blushed and was about to tell him not to call Hinata that, when he suddenly looked at the clock. Naruto started to panic. 'Crap! I'm an hour late!' He got dressed as fast as he could and zoomed out the window and jumped from roof to roof.

When he made it to Hinata's room, but Tsunade stopped him from going any further. "Naruto, you're the last person to see her. What kept you?"

Naruto made a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe, I over slept. I'm about to see her now." When he opened the door, he saw a nurse desperately trying to get Hinata to eat.

Tsunade was behind Naruto and shook her head. "She's been like that for the 2 days that she has been awake, and she has that same emotionless face as well."

Naruto hasn't really seen her threw thoughs two days cause he was on a mission with Sasuke and Sakura.

Flashback

Sakura was starting to get annoyed by Naruto rushing them on their mission. "Naruto what's the hurry?"

Naruto turned his head to face her. " I heard that Hinata has woken up, so I wanted to finish and see her."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and smirked. " Don't be in such a rush. What is two days going to do? Your girlfriend is going no where."

Naruto face turned red. " She's not my girlfriend! She is just a friend who is a girl, that's all!" ' Why is my face so hot?'

Sasuke started to laugh. " Then why is your face blushing?"

Naruto's face turned an even darker shade of red. " I-i-it I-i-is n-n-not."

Sakura snickered at the sight of Naruto blushing. But she controlled herself to walk up to Sasuke calmly. "Alright Sasuke, that's enough. Quit teasing him."

Sasuke sighed. " Fine. Lets go Naruto."

Sasuke walked on ahead and Naruto walked beside Sakura, his face back to normal. "Thank you."

Sakura turned her head to Naruto and smiled. "You're welcome."

End of flashback

Naruto looked at the two for a while. ' So she hasn't eaten in two days.' Naruto put his head down and walked over to Hinata and the nurse. Tsunade was curious at what he was going to do.

Naruto went beside the nurse and gently took the food from her. " I've got it." The nurse was confused but took a few steps back to Tsunade to give him room.

He took a seat; head still down, beside Hinata who was sitting up and staring at her hand but was actually staring at nothing. He used the spoon and scooped up some of the soup in the bowl and placed it in front of her mouth.

When she didn't open her mouth, so he tried to talk to her. " Please, Hinata, eat."

After hearing a different voice, she turned her head to see Naruto. His voice was so gentle but sad at the same time. Hinata's expression was still the same but her heart was in pain. 'Why was he sad? He has done nothing wrong.'

Hinata stared at the spoon that was in front of her mouth. She opened her mouth and place the spoon in her mouth. Naruto put his head up and smiled at her. " That a girl."

The nurse was standing beside Tsunade in shock. "No one could feed her, how could he do it?"

Tsunade smiled at what she was seeing. "Cause no matter what state she's in, her feelings for that boy will never change."

The nurse faced Tsunade. " What. The Hyuuga Heiress has feelings for this boy?"

Tsunade sadly shook her head. "She's not an Heiress anymore. She has been disowned from the clan."

Naruto placed the now empty food tray on the desk and was about to talk to Hinata when he heard a voice behind him shouting. " What! She's disowned from the clan!"

Naruto got up and ran over to Tsunade and the nurse, and shouted as well. "WHAT! I thought that her and her father made up and she was back at the clan years ago!"

Tsunade hit him over the head. "Be quiet. There are people sleeping." She sighed. " Yes, that is true, but her father and the council were talking about her condition and it was the fathers decision, which the council agreed. And as much as I hate the guy, and the damn council, I have to agree with him on this one."

The nurse was shocked at this but Naruto was angry instead and glared at Tsunade. "Why?"

Tsunade was also glaring at the boy. " You and I both know what happened to her when she stayed there. The reason why we can't do anything about them is because she doesn't want us to get involved. She thinks that when she becomes leader, they might respect her like a member of the clan." Naruto, still angry, nodded his head at this. " But, listen, in this condition that she's in, do you think that she would be able to survive a day over there?" Naruto calmed down and stared at the ground sadly. " Whether that Bastard knows it or not, he really cares about her." Tsunade shook her head, thinking out loud. " Though I have to idea where she's going to stay I'm afraid."

Naruto looked up at her and grinned. " She can stay with me."

Tsunade and the nurse were about to protest but Naruto stopped them. " I know I'm not good at taking care of people, especially with this damn fox in me." The Kyuubi was laughing at that but Naruto ignored him. " But, I found her and it should be my responsibility to help her recover." Naruto turned and went back to Hinata's side. " So it's decided, she stays with me."

Tsunade smiled, but then smirked. " But, What about Neji?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and started to shake. " S-so w-what? H-h-he's j-just g-going t-to h-have t-to d-deal w-with i-it." He walked back to Hinata still shaking a little. Tsunade and the nurse laughed and left the room to leave them alone.

Naruto leaned very closely to Hinata's face and grinned. " Hey Hinata, guess what? You're going to live with me!"

Even though her expression didn't change, her face did turn a deep shade red. Naruto was confused and placed his hand on her forehead. " Hey, I hope you're not sick or anything Hinata. I might have to see Tsunade before we leave, just to make sure."

Little did they both know, that a pink haired girl was watching the whole time. She started to laugh a little so she wouldn't be heard. 'She may look empty on the outside, but on the inside, she still has a lot of emotion for him like Tsunade said. Good luck Naruto.' She then laughed a little louder. ' I wonder how Neji would react to this.'


	7. The Nightmare

Chapter 7: The Nightmare

"Hell no!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She was having a painful headache and Neji was not helping it. She sighed. "Look, I know that you don't trust Naruto with Hinata in this state."

"Damn right I don't!" Neji interrupted.

Tsunade ignored him and continued. "But, he is the only one that can watch and guard her until she gets better. Who ever captured her will be back for her. If you want though, I will allow you to check on them every now and then, alright?"

Neji nodded and stated to calm down a little. Tsunade smiled. "And besides, he may not seem like it but he is a very strong ninja. You just have to have faith in him."

Right after she said that, Naruto jumped through her window and bumped into Neji, which caused them to both fall on the floor. Neji growled and glared at him. Naruto ignored him, got up, and ran to the door.

Before he left, he turned to Tsunade. "I-if you see S-Sakura, tell her that I died. Gotta Go!"

A few seconds later after Naruto left, Sakura came through the window. She was covered from head to toe in multiple color of paint. Sakura faced Tsunade. Oh she was pissed. Tsunade knew what she was going to ask and pointed to the door where Naruto had left.

Sakura nodded, bowed, and continued to run after Naruto. A few seconds after she left, Sasuke came through the window. Tsunade stared at him. "What happened?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He was trying to play a prank on me by placing a bucket of paint under my door but Sakura go to the door before I did. We were supposed to go on a date and well she's not happy at what he did." When he was done speaking, he bowed and left the room to try and stop Sakura from killing Naruto.

Tsunade shook her head and chuckled. Neji however, was furious. He turned to face Tsunade. "You expect me to put my cousins life in HIS hands!"

Tsunade laughed. "Just relax, everything will work out in the end. You'll see." She then got up from her chair and walked to the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to find Naruto and heal him before he dies." With that said, she left the room.

"Alright Naruto, you're done."

Naruto got off the bed and went to the door. Before he left to see Hinata, he faced Tsunade and smiled. "Hehe, thanks for healing me grandma. If you weren't there, I would have bee a goner."

Tsunade shook her head and stared at him. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson to quite it with the pranks."

Naruto then jumped in front of Tsunade and rapidly moved his arms up and down. "I'll never stop pranking Sasuke! Never, never, never! Besides, he pranks me too! Remember, I woke up in Hinata's bathroom while she was taking a shower." Naruto shivered at the memory. "I still feel the pain that her father and cousin did to me."

Tsunade laughed, remembering a very red Hyuuga and a barely breathing Uzumaki. No one still has not figured out how Sasuke managed to do it with out getting caught, he just said it was a secret. "Well, you did deserve it. I mean, you did die his hair pink."

Naruto laughed at that. "Hey, that was pure genius. And eve Sakura thought that was cute and funny. Besides, It wasn't permanent or anything."

"It took 3 months!"

Naruto jumped at the voice behind him. He turned and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, well it's gone now, it has been two years now and you were the one who put an alligator in my bath tub and a bear in my closet and I still don't know how you did that."

Sasuke shook his head. "Only because you were strangely selling my clothes to my fan girls and copied my house key and gave it to each and every one of them. It took months to grab all of them."

Naruto laughed and faced Tsunade and changed the subject. "So, is Hinata outside?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, oh and don't do anything…. dirty."

Naruto's face turned a dark shade of red and pointed at Tsunade angrily. "You're a sick person! I would never do that to her in the condition she's in."

Tsunade made a big grin. "So you're saying that you would do it to her if she wasn't."

Naruto turned an even darker shade of red. "I-I-I-

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not hearing a no."

Naruto screamed. "Aagh! I'm out of here!" He ran out the door, leaving both Tsunade and Sasuke laughing at his reaction.

Sakura was outside with Hinata, waiting for Naruto. When Sakura could see Naruto running towards them, she turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "Here comes Naruto. See you later Hinata." With that, she was gone.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's bags of clothes and medicine that Neji gave Sakura to give to Naruto. He smiled at her and they started to walk to his place. Naruto kept telling Hinata anything that came to his mind. Hinata just stared at the ground while trying to listen to him talk.

Naruto opened his door and place the bags on his bed in his room. He went back in to the living room to find Hinata standing in the center of the room, staring at the floor.

Naruto sighed and explained were everything was. Naruto told her that she is sleeping in his room and she can be the first to take a shower if she wanted. Hinata nodded, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. He could hear water running so he assumed that she was taking a shower. Naruto relaxed and took a short nap on the couch.

After Hinata washed herself up, she wrapped herself in a towel and took a look in the mirror. Even though her expression was emotionless, she saw herself smirking in the mirror.

'Look at yourself. If you weren't so weak, you wouldn't be having this problem. You know he feels sorry for you. That's why he's the only one watching you.'

Hinata put her head down and stared at the floor. She couldn't see her reflection in the mirror, but she could still hear the voice.

'Don't deny it. You know I'm right.'

Hinata then left the bathroom and went in Naruto's room to change. She then walked out with a simple long sleeve shirt and pants. She went up to Naruto, who was fast asleep on the couch. When she saw a smile on his face, she couldn't help smile a little.

'I wonder what he's smiling about.'

'Not you.'

Her little smile left her face and she sighed. Apparently the voice was here to stay. She started to have a problem keeping her eyes opened and went back in to Naruto's room to get some sleep.

Hinata's Dream

"I wont tell you anything."

Hinata was having trouble breathing and was cuffed to the wall.

The man in front of her just laughed. "Very well then." He turned his head to a woman next to him. "Give her another jolt."

The woman just stared at him. "B-but, if I do another one, it could kill her."

He sighed and place his hand on her should. Pain shot through the woman's body and she fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her body and gritted her teeth. The man knelted down to face her, his hand still on her shoulder. "Your life is in my hands, so you will do as I say, understand?"

She glared and growled at him. "Y-yes, m-master."

When he let go of her shoulder, the woman got back up off the floor and stared sadly at Hinata. "I'm sorry." She then sent electricity from her hands to Hinata's body, which caused her to scream out again.

Naruto's Dream

Naruto punched Sasuke to the ground and laughed. "Hahaha, that's the hundredth time I defeated you Sasuke. Just give up already."

Sasuke got up from the ground and smiled. "You're right Naruto. I don't know why I keep trying. You're the strongest ninja in the world."

Sakura popped up behind Sasuke and punched him in the head. "Idiot! Why can't you be more like Naruto?"

Sasuke stared at the ground in shame. "I know. I'm pathetic."

Naruto laughed at the sight. The scenery then changed to another Naruto and Hinata by a lake. Naruto was confused as to what was going on and walked up to them.

The dream Naruto gulped and was blushing. "U-uh Hinata, I-I have something t-to tell y-you."

Hinata and Naruto were both confused. Hinata smiled. "What is it?"

Dream Naruto took a deep breath. "I-I love you."

Naruto face turned as red as a tomato. 'Why in the world did I say that?'

Hinata though, was starting to cry. "I'm sorry Naruto. I-I don't love you. I-I r-really s-sorry." She then left both Naruto's confused and hurt, though Naruto didn't know why.

The scenery changed again. This time it was raining and he could see himself on the ground in the same forest where she disappeared and where he found her. He also saw in front of him was Hinata who had a kunai in front of her heart. She smiled. "I-I l-love y-you N-Naruto." She then closed her eyes and stabbed herself through her heart.

"NOOOOOO!" Both Naruto's screamed, but it was too late. She then fell to the ground.

Naruto's eyes shot opened and he quickly sat up, breathing heavily. He took a deep sigh and got up off the couch. "I need a drink." He suddenly stopped by a blood-curdling scream.

Naruto quickly ran to his room and saw her violently moving on the bed. He grabbed a blanket and rapped it around her so she would not hurt him or herself. He then sat on the bed and held her on his lap. She was trying to escape his hold, which made him hold her tighter. He was swinging back and forth while trying to say comforting words to get her to calm down.

When Hinata stopped struggling, Naruto started to relax and loosened his grip. He took a deep breath. "You scared the hell out of me."

When he saw her completely relaxed, he smiled and carefully placed her on the bed. He then slowly loosened the blanket that was wrapped around her and kissed her on the forehead. He frozed and started to blush. 'Why did I do that?' He shook his head and quietly left the room to get some more sleep.


	8. The Question

Chapter 8: The Question

Weeks have gone by and Hinata has not made any improvements. Naruto keeps waking up in the middle of the night to calm her down from her nightmares. He would constently hear her talking to herself. He was getting really worried about her and when ever he asked her any thing, she would not answer.

Naruto was not doing so well him self. He would, every night have the same dream from before and it would always frustrate him. Why does his heart hurt every time she told him that she did not love him back? Why did it hurt worse when she stabbed her self?

Naruto lowered his head on his hands and grunted Hinata came out of the bathroom and saw Naruto on the couch, mumbling to him self.

Hinata just stared at him. 'Why does he look so angry?'

'Cause he wants you to leave.'

Hinata did not pay attention to the voice, she was to bussy staring at Naruto. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. He did not seem to be paying attention, so she tried some thing else. She started to wrap her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

When Naruto fell some one holding him, he stiffened and quickly turned to see Hinata. He relaxed and just stared at her. Her eyes were closed but he could tell that she was worried about him.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She always loved his eyes, it was like she was drowning in them. She started to lean closer to Naruto.

Naruto just stared into her eyes. He could see so many emotion in them, worry, caring, concern, longing, sadness, and one that Naruto can not seem to fugure out. When he saw her leaning, he could not stop his body from doing to same.

They stated to get closer and closer. Their lips were inches apart. They started to close their eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Naruto jumped and fell on the floor. Hinata face was completely red. Naruto quickly got back up and frantically moved his hands. "It's n-not what you t-think!"

Neji just glared at him. "Oh, so tell me why you and my cousin were so "CLOSE"!"

Naruto face turned completely red. "Uh. I-I have to get dressed." After he said that, he quickly ran to his room and locked the door behind him.

Neji shook his head and turned to Hinata. She just stared at the floor, her face was as red as a tomato. He tried not to laugh. It hasbeen a long time seeing her face like that.

He walked up to Hinata and took her hand. "Come with me, Lady Hanabi wishes to see you."

Hinata nodded and left with Neji.

When Naruto heard the door close, he took a deep breath and laid on the bed. He then grabbed the pillow next to him, placed it over his face, and screamed as loud as he could in to it.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

Kyuubi smirked. "Well where should I begin?"

Naruto growled. 'That's not what I meant!'

He sat up and placed his head on his hands. "Oh, why did I try to kiss Hinata?" After saying that outloud, he heard a gasp. he quickly got up and opened the door only to find no one there. He shook his head and went outside to get some air.

The walk was completely silent between Neji and Hinata. Hinata just stared at the ground deep in thought.

"You know, everyone is worried about you."

Hinata jumped a little as the silence was broken. She turned to Neji. He was staring at the sky. "You know you can't be silent forever."

Hinata sadly stared at the ground again. Neji notice this and continued. "You don't have to talk about what happend to you." He saw her stiffen a little but he kept going. "But, you should alteast say something." Neji chuckled a little. "although, I'm pretty sure that Naruto wants you to tell him who took you just so he can kick that persons ass."

Hinata smiled at the thought, which made Neji make a little smile. Neji continued to stare at the sky again. "And, you speaking, can make Naruto really happy."

Hinata smile grew a little bigger. 'If it would make Naruto happy, maybe I should try.'

'If you really want him to be happy, then you should leave and never come back. That way he wont have to see your pitiful face.'

Hinata smile went away and she shook her head. 'Why wont you leave me alone?'

The voice laughed. 'Cause it's none of your bussiness that's why.'

Hinata sighed and continued to walk to the Hyuuga Compound.

Hours have passed by, waiting for Hinata. Naruto just sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling in complete boredom. When he heard the door open, he quickely jumped up to see Neji and Hinata inside.

Neji stared at Naruto. "Sorry that we took so long. I decided that I would get Lady Hanabi and take them both to the park so she wouldn't have the Hyuuga's giving her a hard time." Neji could tell what Naruto was going to ask and shook his head. "And no, she did not say anything."

Naruto lowered his head. "Oh, I see."

Neji told Hinata goodbye and left them alone. The silence in the room felt like hours to them, until Naruto broke the silence. "How about you get dressed and I'll make somthing for us to eat."

Hinata nodded and left to get changed. Before she went in to the next room, there was a lound bang which made her jump. She turned around to see Naruto's fist in his wall.

Naruto fell on his knees, holding his head in his hands; growling. "Why? No matter what I do, or what anyone does, no one can get her to say even one word. What am I doing wrong?" Naruto chuckled at the memory. "I guess it is my fault that this happened to her. I mean, if I had decided to go on the mission with her, then none of this would've never happened."

Flashback

Naruto was about to head to the park when some one was running right towards him. Unfortunetly, who ever it was did not stop in time and rambed right in to him, which caused them both to fall on the ground.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata on top of him. Hinata opened her eyes and started to blush and quickly got off of him. Naruto got up after and grinned. "What's the rush? Is your father finally on fire?"

Hinata laughed. "No, I have to be at the front gate with Kiba and Shino in 3 minutes." She looked at the ground and her blush darkened. "Want to come with us?"

Naruto groaned. "I would love too. But, Sasuke and I are having a sparring match today at the park."

Hinata nodded, a little disappointed though. "Okay, maybe next time then."

Naruto grinned and made a thumbs up. "Okay, you got it. Promise."

End Of Flashback

Naruto punched the floor. "Damn it! Sasukes match could have waited. Why couldn't I have gone?"

Naruto was to busy yelling at him self that he did no notice some one in front of him. He then felt something wet fall on his head. He looked up and saw Hinata with tears falling down her face.

Hinata just could not stand there and let him blame himself for something that was not his fault. She got down on her knees and held him very tightly and cried very heavily.

"I-it's not your fault. And don't you ever think that it is." Even though her voice was horse and cracked, she just continued to let every thing out. "No one could have known what would happen, even if you did come or not. If it was anyone's fault, it would have to be mine. If I wasn't so weak, then I wouldn't have been captured. So stop hurting your self, cause it's hurting me."

Naruto just stood there, completely stunned. He then remembered what she said. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her, which surprised her. "It's not your fault either and you're not weak. You're one of the most strongest person that I know. And, I'm sorry about everything."

Naruto felt some more pressure on him. He turned his head a little and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and carried her to his bed. He placed her under the covers and cleaned her face with a wet cloth. He was about to leave when he felt some thing grab his shirt.

He took a look and he could see Hinata still sleeping and holding his shirt very tightly. "Don't leave me."

Naruto blushed at what she said. He just stared and sighed. He then went in to bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and before he went to sleep he held her tighter. "I will never leave you. I promise."

Naruto started to slowly wake up. 'Boy, did I have the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed that Hinata was crying and holding me and in the end we were sleeping in the same bed.'

Kyuubi started to laugh. 'Hahaha, maybe you should look beside you.'

Naruto was confused at first until he turned his head and saw none other than Hinata sleeping beside him. He started to blush madly, jumped out of bed and landed on the floor head first.

The loud bang woke up Hinata. She saw Naruto on the floor and giggled a little. "Good morning Naruto."

Unfortunately, all the memories from last night popped in her head. Her faced started to heat up and she covered her face.

Naruto saw her face heating up and realized what she might be thinking. He quickly got up and looked at Hinata. "Wait, it's not what you think. I mean we didn't really do anything."

Hinata's face turned even redder, which caused Naruto's face to turn in to a darker shade of red. "I mean, I wouldn't mind doing it with you, cause you're really hot and everything and have an amazing body." Naruto realized what just came out of his mouth and started to panic. "I-I mean t-that, and I, uh, argh I'm sorry!" Naruto left the room, leaving a very steamed Hinata alone.

Naruto just kept hitting him self. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't believe I said that!'

Kyuubi just kept laughing. 'Hahahaha, that was awesome kid. Hahahaha did you see her face, priceless! Hahaha oh, my ribs! I can't breath!'

Naruto growled and ignored him. He decided that he should make some breakfast for him and Hinata. Before he could get started, he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it and found Sakura.

She just stared at him which kind of freaked him out a little. "Can we talk outside Naruto "alone"?"

Naruto gulped. "Uh, maybe later. I'm just about to make-"

"NOW!" Sakura interrupted.

"Now's good." Naruto quickly said and shut the door behind him.

Sakura sigh and shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a simple question and it better be a good answer. Do you understand?"

Naruto rapidly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Sakura sighed again and just stared very closely at Naruto, which made Naruto feel very uncomfortable. "Do you love Hinata?"


	9. The Answer

The Answer

Naruto just stood there, completely silent. Sakura was starting to loose her patience. "Well! Answer my question!"

Naruto then started to laugh which caught her off guard. Naruto then smiled. "Are you joking, why would you ask a question like that?"

Sakura was pissed now. Naruto quickly stopped smiling when he saw a very deadly aura coming from Sakura. He could not help but shake from fear while she is just glaring him down. 'Damn, she spends way to much time with Sasuke. Her glare is worse than his.'

Naruto fiddled with his fingers and made a nervous laugh. "You're serious?"

Sakura growled. "Of course I'm serious! "So, do you love her or not?"

Naruto just stared at the ground. "I don't know. I mean, I like her as a friend and all but I don't think I love her or anything."

Sakura just stared at him, not convinced. "You didn't answer my question."

Naruto was completely confused. "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed. "It's either a yes or a no, not I don't know or I think." She started to walk away. "Look, tell me when you do have an answer."

Before she left Naruto just stared at her. "Why do you care?"

when Sakura stopped walking, Naruto stiffened, thinking that she was going to kill him. She turned her head and looked at him with warm, caring, green eyes. "Because I need you to truly think about it or you might regret it in the end." that said, she vanished.

Naruto just scratched his head, really confused now. 'What does she mean regret it in the end?' Naruto shook his head. 'Man, she just makes no sense.'

'Oh, and you're not?'

Naruto growled. 'shut up, damn Kyuubi! Lots of people understand me.'

Kyuubi just smiled. 'Ha, the only that can possibly understand you, and thank god for that, is that woman who is in you kitchen making breakfast.'

Naruto then stopped. 'Wait, she's making breakfast.' He quickly went back inside to find her making some eggs and toast.

Hearing movement from behind her, she turned and smiled at Naruto. "Oh, N-Naruto, I was just making breakfast since you weren't here."

Naruto then smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "hehe, thanks and sorry, you see Sakura was here and she wanted to talk to me about something."

Hinata stared at him. "About what?"

Naruto then started to blush a deep shade of red. "uh, nothing important. Uh, I have to go to the bathroom, please excuse me, hehe."

Naruto ran straight to the bathroom, leaving Hinata confused. 'Why was he blushing and panicking?'

'He's probably seeing someone, that's not you.'

Hinata sighed and just ignore the voice in her head, and continued to make breakfast.

Naruto just splashed water on his face to cool it down. He looked in the mirror and his face was still a little red. 'darn it, quit blushing!'

Kyuubi just laughed. 'Hahaha, yeah like that's going to stop it.' He then stopped and became a little serious. 'So, what are you going to tell pinking?'

Naruto dried his face with a towel and sighed. 'I don't know, I'm thinking of just telling her no, just to get this question over with.'

Kyuubi shook his head. 'I hate to agree with that women but I have no choice, you should really think this through.'

Naruto was confused. 'Why would you agree and care what she thinks?'

Kyuubi grunted. 'Cause, if you are really just going to say no, then you should believe that, that's your answer or you really will regret it and of course being with you, that I can't stand, I will have to hear you constant bitching on the mistake that you have made and I will be forced to kill you and me. But if you really want to think about it, then let me help you.'

Naruto sighed. 'fine, how?'

Kyuubi started to snicker. 'Well pretend you had a hard day of training and that woman came you and started to kiss you on the lips and you both went to bed in eachothers arms. How does that make you feel?'

Naruto imagined it and he couldn't help but smile at the scene. 'I guess it feel nice, even though I did held her when we were sleeping, but with out the kissing part.'

Kyuubi then started to laugh a little. 'Great, now it gets to the good part. Now you're kissing each other and you're deepening the kiss, then you start taking off your cloths and-'

'KYUUBI!' Naruto interrupted, his face back to being red again.

But Kyuubi just continued. 'Then you start touching-'

'KYUUUBI!'

'Then she starts touching-'

'QUIT IT! Damn, you're worse then pervy sage.'

Kyuubi just smiled. 'Hey, I'm just telling you what you've been dreaming.'

Naruto got angry. 'I don't dream about that!'

Kyuubi laughed. 'Well, you will now, Hahaha.'

Naruto tighten his fists. 'Why I you-'

"N-Naruto, b-breakfast is ready."

Naruto completely forgot about breakfast. He quickly ran out of bathroom, ignoring Kyuubi, who is still laughing.

After breakfast, Naruto was about to train but was stopped a hand grabbing his jacket. He turned and saw Hinata with her head down. He just stared at her. "What is it Hinata, need something?"

Hinata just stared at the ground, not looking at him in the eyes. She took a deep breath. "Well, N-Neji is on a mission and I was supposed to see Hanabi today, so I was wondering if I could go see her."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Are you crazy! Those Hyuuga freaks don't like you! Why would you want to go back?"

Hinata just continued to stare at the ground. "W-well, I'm tired of not going in my own home to see my sister. I would also like to see my father instead of hearing that he's fine. Plus, Neji never lets me go in, he just brings Hanabi out and I would see how things have changed."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and angrily sighed. "Fine, but you are not going to live there again. Got it?"

Hinata lifted her head and smiled. "Got it."

"And."

Hinata was confused. "And?"

Naruto stared at her and started to blush a little. "I am going to go with you. I'm not letting you go by yourself. Understand?"

Hinata started to blush and rapidly shook her head. "B-but, you're going to train and I -"

"Hinata."

Hinata sighed and gave up. "Alright."

Naruto smiled. "Good, then lets go."

When they made it to the gate, there were two guard blocking their way. One of them stared at Hinata. "Do you with to enter?"

Hinata nodded which made the guard move to let her pass. He then glared at Naruto. "Do you want this "thing" in with you?"

Naruto growled at him but Hinata grabbed his hand and she nodded. "I would like "Naruto" to join me please."

The gaurd huffed and let Naruto passed. Before they went any further, Hinata stared at him. "I'm really s-sorry that you had to come with me. You can leave if you want."

Naruto shook his head at her. "no can do Hinata, I'm staying. Not because I have to, I want to." Hinata smiled and they continued to walk to her place.

Hinata looked around while walking to her house. 'Wow, everything sure has changed since I've been gone."

'Cause you weren't holding them back.'

Hinata was starting to get really irritated with this voice. 'Why won't you go away?'

She heard it laugh. 'They're many reasons, but one of them is that I'm waiting.'

Hinata was confused. 'For what?'

It started to laugh. 'Oh, you'll see.'

Hinata shook her head and decided to let it bee. Naruto also was looking around as well. He saw a lot of people staring at both of them, which started to make him uncomfortable. He could hear a few of them talking.

"Why is that pathetic Hyuuga doing here and with that "Demon"?" A woman asked the man that was standing next to her, while glaring at them.

The man shook his head. "I heard that she was living with "it"."

A man that was behind them smiled. "Ah, so that's the demon's bitch."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He didn't care what they called him, but NO ONE insults Hinata. His anger was building the that he listened, red chakra was slowly seeping out of him. He was about to rip their throats apart, but he felt a hand squeezing his. He looked at Hinata and saw her smiling at him. Seeing that smile, made his anger completely vanish.

Naruto just didn't get it. Why would she stop him from killing them? Why would she put up with this? But, seeing her smile, he knew that she didn't care. He sighed and continued walking with Hinata while trying to ignore the peoples voices.

When they made it to the door, Hinata knocked and out came Hiashi with eyes of pure hate. It was not because of Hinata, but Naruto. Hiashi and Naruto were having like a glaring contest and Hinata was starting to feel very uncomfortable. It was like they were planning on killing each other if one of them made a move.

Hinata went to see Hanabi and left them just to glare at each other. If she hears any thing broken, then she will have to fight her own father, if she can. After five minutes of talking with Hinata she heard some crashing sounds. Hinata and her ran out of the building to find their father and Naruto fighting.

Naruto didn't know how this happen. All he did was glare at him and the next thing he knew, he was hit through the wall. Hiashi was coming towards him, so he used five shadow clones to confuse him, but he broke through all of them and hit Naruto and made him fly in the air and hit the ground hard.

Naruto anger was coming back and the nine tails chakra was coming our again. Hiashi was about to use the 64 for palm on him, until there was a blue rapid shield protecting Naruto and blasted Hiasha a few feet back.

Hiashi was completely surprised to find Hinata standing in front of Naruto. Her eyes had the byakugan and full of determination. Hiashi couldn't believe it, his own daughter chose a demon of him.

Hinata just glared at him. "I refuse to let you hurt Naruto. If you continue to fight, then I will fight you." She had her stance ready in case he decided to attack.

Naruto's red chakra vanished again. He just stared at Hinata. 'Why? Why would see protect me, I don't understand.'

Hiashi glared at Hinata. "Why would you fight your own flesh and blood to protect that "thing"?"

Hinata also glared at him. "He is NOT a "thing". He is Naruto Uzumaki and I will do everything in my power to stop you."

Hiashi ran at Hinata and vanished. Hinata was caught off guard which made Hiashi go behind her and did the 64 palms on her. When Hiashi was on the 16, she vanished and did 32 palms on him. She was to fast for Hiashi, until he started to rotate when she was on 8 and shot her up in the air.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Hiashi came from behind her and started to use the 64 palm again but Hinata quickly vanish and came behind Hiashi and with all her strength, used her Guardian Eight Divination Signs on him. He didn't have enough time to dodge and to took the whole attack which caused him to hit the ground.

Hinata landed on the ground, exhausted but she tried to keep standing. Hiashi slowly got up from the ground which made Hinata, Naruto, and Hanabi stare in total shock. When Hiashi finally got up, he just stared at Hinata. Hinata looked in to his eyes to find something, she did not see any hate or disappointment, instead she found that he was proud.

Hiashi just smile and nodded and started to slowly walk back to his home. Hinata was going to stop him but some one grabbed her hand. She looked to find Naruto smiling at her. She smiled back and they both left the estate.

during their walk home, Naruto kept talking about how great she was. "Man, that was awesome Hinata! You totally kicked his ass! You are unbelievable!"

Hinata could not help but laugh as he was to copy her technique. "T-thank you Naruto."

Naruto then stopped and stared at Hinata. "Um, by the way, why did you do it, you know attack you father? Why would you protect some one like me?"

Hinata just smiled at him. "Cause Naruto, you're very important to me, even more then my father. I care a lot about you and would never let anyone hurt you."

Naruto's heart started to beat really fast and his face was starting to red. He did not understand, what is wrong with him. 'Wait a minute, didn't Sakura have this same problem when she was with Sasuke?' Naruto then stared at Hinata. "Listen, I have to go some where, will you be okay to walk home by yourself?"

Hinata nodded her head, which made Naruto smile and left, leaving Hinata to walk home alone. She sighed and about to continue walking, until she heard some one breathing next to her. She turned and screamed.

Naruto was jumping on buildings while in his thoughts. 'Hinata was always there for me and I didn't know why. I didn't know that she cared about me. I know that Sakura and Sasuke cares but they are my team mates.' Naruto's heart started to beat faster when a picture of Hinata's smile popped in his head. 'My heart just won't stop beating, My body is starting to shake when I'm around her. It's just like when I was with Sakura, but, it's different, it's more, I never felt this way about any one, I wonder.'

Sakura was busy breaking down trees with her fists for the fire place. She suddenly heard something behind. She turned to find a person by the bushes and with out warning punched the him/her in the face and sent him/her flying in the air and broke through about eight trees. She ran over to the person and gasped. "Naruto!"

Naruto vision was blurry and he saw some one in front of him. "Hey there pretty lady, your hair looks like cotton candy. Can I have a piece?"

Sakura then smacked across the face to snap him out of it. Naruto quickly stood up and smiled at her. Sakura on the other hand started to yell at him. "You idiot, do you have any idea how scared I was! I could have killed you! Never do that again!"

Naruto started to laugh. "Hahaha, sorry Sakura. But that hit really snapped me out of my senses. And by the way I have to say yes."

Sakura just stared at him. 'Did I hit him that hard?' "What do you mean?"

Naruto just smiled. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, am in love with Hinata Hyuuga." 


	10. The Heart Break

The Heart Break

Sakura could not believe what she just heard. She then started to laugh which surprised Naruto. She smiled at him. "What took you so long?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well, I just did some thinking." He then pointed to a big bump on his forehead. "And this, that snapped me out of it, hehe."

Sakura laughed nervously. "hehe, sorry about that. I'll heal that right up." She then started to put her hands on his forehead and began to heal it.

It was silent for a few minutes until Sakura broke the silence. "So, when are you going to tell her?" Naruto quickly broke away from her. Sakura just stared at him 'What did I say?'

Naruto eyes widened. "I have to tell her?"

Sakura smacked her forehead. 'Are you kidding me?' She then faced him with a glare. "Of course you have to tell her. When we were genin, you constantly asked me out. Why can't you do the same thing to her?"

Naruto sadly stared at the ground. He put his hand on his chest and gripped his jacket very hard. "Cause I'm afraid that if she says no, my heart will break and I don't want to feel that."

Sakura sadly stared at Naruto. She sighed. "Naruto, you can't just let it go. What if someone else has her. What will you do?"

Naruto gulped and tightened his grip on his jacket. "Well, then I will just have to suck it up and leave her be." 'After me and him have a little talk. If he hurts her, then I will have to kick his ass.' "Besides anyone is better then me the "Demon"."

Sakura stared at Naruto for a bit. "you know that's not true. You're on e of the strongest Ninja's here. Hinata and you have so much in common and you say that anyone is a better suitor than you? She cares a lot about you -"

"And that's the problem!" Naruto shouted. "When we were in the Hyuuga estate, Hinata faught her own father just to protect me and got hurt." Naruto then sadly sighed. "Not only that but they're are people who are still after this damn fox and if they knew about Hinata, who knows what they would do to her. And if I got hurt, then knowing her, she would risk her own life to protect mine and I won't let that happen."

Naruto then smiled at Sakura sadly. "Besides, she would never feel the same way about me any way." He then got up and started to walk back to his place.

Sakura sadly stared at the ground. 'You're wrong Naruto. She loves you more thatn you think.'

Hinata silently continued walking, with Sasuke behind, with a whole lot of bruises all over him, for scaring her. Hinata was about to apologize, but Sasuke just placed his hand in front of her. "For the tenth time, it's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up behind you. And any way, I get more bruises for doing the same thing to Sakura.

Hianta silently giggled at the thought of nocking Sasuke out almost every day.

Sasuke smile at her. 'At least she's loosening up a bit.' He then stared at the sky. "So, where is you prince charming at?"

Hinata started to blush, "Um, w-well, he said that he had to go some where. So I don't know." She then turned to Sasuke. "um, Sasuke, why did you choose Sakura instead of any other girl."

Sasuke smirked at her. "Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?"

Hinata's face turned red and rapidly shook her head. "N-no i-it's n-not -"

Sasuke laughed and smiled at her. "I'm only messing with you." He then went back at staring at the sky. "Well, she's different then those annoying fan girls. Even though she use to be one of them, she changed later on. All these girls do are nice and say things that they think that I want to hear are to scared to face me in battle. Sakura though, helps me train and puts up a fight too and says things that pop in her head whether it hurts my feeling or not. she also loves me both in and out, unlike those creepy chicks that sneak into my home and steel my cloths. Plus, she's also great in bed."

Hinata started to blush a deeper shade of red which mad sasuke laugh again. "Of course you're different also, but you're more of Naruto's type then mine."

Hinata bowed her head down. "N-no I'm not. He want some one strong and confident, that's not me."

Sasuke sighed. "Have you ever heard the phrase opposites attract? Sakura is cheerful all the time and that's what I need to lighten my mood every day. Naruto needs some one who can teach him to be patient and to learn how to shut his mouth when he's in a bad situation. He also needs some one who can comfort him when he needs it. You're also stong Hinata, you and Naruto both get your strength when it comes to protecting some one."

Hinata doesn't know if she should be surprised at what Sasuke was saying or that this is the longest he has ever talked to some one.

When they arrived at Naruto's door, Hinata smiled at Sasuke and thanked him for the walk. Before Ssasuke left, he patted Hinata's head. "Don't give up on that idiot, sooner or later he'll find out." With that said, he left Hinata alone. She went inside Naruto's bedroom, jumped in to bed and started to fall asleep.

When Naruto made it home, he let out a loud yawn and started to stretch. 'Boy, I had a long day. I need a long nap.' He went straight in to bed with out egnologing that a curtain Hyuuga is sleeping right next to him.

Morning came and the sun's rays was hitting Naruto's face. Naruto grunted and rubbed his face on his pillow. 'Wow, I never knew my pillow was this soft.'

He then heard the Kyuubi snickering. 'Well, that's because that's not a "Pillow".'

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find out his head was right on a sleeping Hinata's chest. I was quiet for about ten minutes and then he screamed and jumped right out of bed, while in the process, waking Hinata.

Hinata quickly sat up and found Naruto in the corner, his face as red as a tomato. She stared at him, concerned. "N-Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto just laid his head on the floor. "I'm really, really sorry."

Hinata was confused. she was about to ask why, until she felt some thing wet on her chest. She looked down to see what it was. 'Drool? How did I get it there? Wait. D-did N-Naruto sleep -'

When Naruto heard a loud thud, he looked to find a red face Hinata past out on the floor. He quickly went over to her and started to panic. "Hey, Hinata! Wake up! What's wrong? Oh man, what do I do?"

Kyuubi started to laugh. 'Well, look on the bright side, at least she was wearing a shirt.'

Naruto's face started to darker shade of red. 'You're not helping!'

Kyuubi smirked. 'I wasn't trying to.'

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto by the door still blushing a little. Hinata face started to also blush again, remembering why she fainted.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura came over and made some lunch for us and she said that there's a carnival starting soon. So if you want to go after we lunch, we can."

Hinata nodded and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she finished, she went in to the kitchen were Naruto was at. She saw Naruto's face turned a red again when he opened the box of the lunch that Sakura made for them.

Hinata looked in the box and her face was darker then Naruto's. "C-chicken..."

"...b-breast." Naruto just stared at it and gulped.

After they ate, they went to the carnival. They later found asuke and Sakura waiting for them. they went on every ride that caught their eye. The only problem is that Nruto sits with another person when they go on the rides and sits on the opposite side of her.

Hinata saw something that she thought could be fun. She turned to Naruto and Smiled. "Naruto, let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

Naruto was about to protest, but Sakura stopped him. "That's a great idea Hinata! Lets go Sasuke!"

When they were up front, Naruto tried to switch some again, but sadly to him, Hinata had her arms wrapped around his. He had no choice but to follow her in one of the seats.

Hinata looked at Konoha, she could see every thing. She then looked up and saw how big the moon was. She then looked down and saw Sasuke and Sakura making out below them. She smiled and turned and saw Naruto who was leaning on his seat completely annoyed. Hinata sadly stared down at her feet until the ride was finished.

When the ride was over, Naruto smiled at Hinata who still had her head down. "That was really fun, right Hinata?"

"Stop lying."

Naruto stared at her still smiling. "W-what do you mean?"

Hinata lifted her head and faced Naruto holding back her tears from pouring out. "You have been acting weird for days. Today you have constantly avoiding me and when I finally had you sit next to me, you had this look like you were completely annoyed to be next to me."

Naruto's smile vanished. "I'm sorry Hinata, it's just complicated."

Hinata then smiled at him which was hurting his chest. He knew that smile, he did the same one when he promised Sakura in front of her that he would bring Sasuke back. "No, I get it. If you really don't want to be near me then I'll just leave you alone, like you wanted." Then she ran with tears finally pouring down her face.

Naruto screamed. "Hinata, wai- " He did not get to have a chance to finish. The next he knew he was flying in the air, his cheek throbbing in pain. He then landed hard on the ground. He looked up and saw a pissed of Sakura and a disappointing Uchiha.

Hinata just kept running, she did not care where she was going. She then stopped in front of a beautiful lake and started to let every thing out. 'Why can't I do anything right?'

"My, my, crying again Hinata."

Hinata stopped. 'That voice.' She turned and frozen in fear. "Y-you."

He smirked. "Hello again, it's been far to long Hinata."

Sakura then grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him up. "How dare you. She has done nothing but try to make you happy and what do you do? You leave that poor girl running away, trying to hold her tears so she wouldn't let you see her cry."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'I-I made her cry?'

Sakura growled. "you better fix this." She then very roughly let him go and stormed off.

Before Sasuke left to calm Sakura down, he stared at Naruto. He sighed. "I think it's time you told her, other wise you'll lose her."

Naruto just laid on the ground. 'He's right. I was so afraid of being to close and do something stupid.' He sadly laughed a little. 'Instead all I did was make things worse. I have to tell her.' He then got up and ran in the same direction that Hinata went.

He's been running a while now and then stopped when he heard crying. He slowly walked and found Hinata just standing by a lake, crying her little heart out. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He hated to see her like that, especially since he caused it. He silently walked behind her.

Hinata turned and saw Naruto standing there. She quickly rubbed her watery eyes and smiled at him. "W-what is it N-Naruto?"

Naruto just stood in the same spot and took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' "I have some thing to tell you."

Hinata stared at him. "W-what?"

"The reason why I have been avoiding you, is because..." Naruto gulped. "...I love you."

Hinata eyes widened, fresh tears are slowly sliding down her face. She shook her head and she started to cry again which was worrying Naruto. "H-Hinata. What's wrong?"

Hinata backed away from Naruto. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I don't love you." She then ran away from him again, leaving the boy all alone.

Naruto knees gave out on him. his whole world was coming down on him, crushing him. It then sunk in the ocean taking him with him, drowning him, he was suffocating. He then sadly smiled and laughed while putting his hand on his chest and gripping as hard as he could on to his jacket. "So, this is what a broken heart feels like." 


	11. The Culprit

The Culprit

Jiraya has been going to every small village that he could think of, to find any information about Hinata's kidnapper. He was going to talk to her about it but Tsunade did not want that poor girl to remember any thing.

Jiraya was told that there was a man that knew every thing at the end of the village. When Jiraya saw him, he sighed. 'Last person and then it's off to the next one.' This guy had really sloppy brown hair and his clothes were all old and torn.

Jiraya smiled at the man. "So, I heard that you know every thing that goes on. Am I right?"

The man smirked. "What of it?"

Jiraya laughed. "Hahaha, well you see, I'm looking for some one. He sshould be midic ninja or, in my opinion, a sick person who likes to experemint on people. Just tell me, did you see any one strange come by here?"

The man started to stretched. "I don't know. I see a lot of people every day."

Jiraya sighe, pulled out his wallet, and gave the man some money. The man grabbed it and smiled. "Well let me see, there were two people that made my skin crawl. They just came here about a few days ago."

Jiraya's eyes widened in interest. "Do you know, what they look like?"

The man started to yawn. "I don't really remember. My mind is all fuzzy."

Jiraya grunted and gave the man more money. The man took it and started to think. "Hm, well they were both wearing clokes so I couldn't see much. But one of them, I was managed to see their face. I was a female and she looked really pale like she has some dangerous illness or some thing. She has dark red hair and her eyes were all black like she was a demon. She was really hot, and yet scary at the same time. The other one I'm guessing is a man cause I manage to hear a groan from him. I see the man going some where every day while the woman stays at a hotel. I think it's called "Yamiko's Hotel". You go straight and then you take a left, another left and then a right and then it should be in the corner near a gift shop."

Jiraya nodded and smiled. "Works for me, thanks."

The man also nodded and then smirked. "Don't mention it, if you want to know any thing else, I'm your man."

Jiraya laughed and went to the hotel that the man said. When he found the hotel, he went to the man that was at the counter. The man smiled at him. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

Jiraya then started to fake a cough. "Well you see, I'm here to visit my sweet sister. She has blue hair and is really sick, her skin is really pale and I have her medicine. Can you tell me what room she's in?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Oh my, I didn't know it was that serious. Well, I'm glad you are here to help her, her room is 54B, it's on the second floor."

Jiraya smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." He went up to the second floor and find 54B. When he it to the room and opened the door, he found the woman was sitting in the center of the room and looks like she was packing for some thing. H smiled. "So beautiful, how is a pretty thing like died?"

The woman stood up and faced him with a smile on her face. "How did you know?"

Jiraya just stood there to get a look at her face. The man was right, she was hot, but he knew that she was more than just a pretty face. Jiraya smile grew. "Well, the way that that this man described you kind of got me thinking. By the way, what are your plans for Hinata Hyuuga?"

Her eyes widened. "Did the man tell you that too?"

Jiraya smirked. "No, I was just guessing to see how you would react. But, judging by you face, I take it that it was a good guess."

The woman smiled again. "You do realize that I will have to kill you right?"

Jiraya started to laugh. "Hahaha, yeah I figured. But, Can you kill me?"

Her smile grew. "I think I can." Lightening then shot from her hands and went straight towards Jiraya. He quickly dodged it and ran out of the hotel and in to the forest, so innicent people wont get involved.

He went in to a clearing and waited for the woman to come out. Sinse he was surrounded by trees, it will be very difficult to know what she would do next. He closed his eyes and listened to the forest, he then dicided to speak. "I know you're here, so why don't we start comminicating. So, what's your name and how did you die?" He then heard the sound of electricity coming from behind him. He quickly took a few steps back before the lightening strike hit him.

She then came in to view. Jiraya could see her entire body covered with electricity. She stared at the ground. "My name is Mayura an I died by my own ligthening jutsu." She then lifted her head and stared at him. "Now it's my turn. Why are you not fighting me?"

Jiraya shrugged his shoulders. "You don't seem to be the killing type. But, I'm curious, how did you get hit with your own jutsu?"

Mayura's hands turned in to a fist. She pictured a little girl crying out her name. 'Mayura! Wake up Pleas! Sister!' Electricity was expanding all around, she glared at Jiraya in rage. "That's none of your business! And I will kill you!"

She then shot the electricity from her body in to the sky. "Lightening Storm Jutsu!" A large dark cloud started to form and shot out multiple lightening bolts at Jiraya. He just kept dodging while continueing to ask questions. "Just one more, who was the one that revived you?"

Mayura flinched and more lightening shot from the cloud at great speed. Jiraya was having truouble trying to dodge them now. 'I don't know how long I will be able to last.' He was about to summon a toad, when suddenly, he tripped. He was to late to dodge the lightening and just took the hit. 'Dammit.'

Lightening was all over his body, but to his surprise, it did not hurt. He then saw images of Mayura's life running through his mind. He stared in aw. 'Is she comunicating with me through the lightening?' He then saw images of Hinata and what Mayura was forced to do to her. When he saw the man, he stared in total shock. 'Him!'

Mayura then stopped the jutsu and waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke vanished, there was a Jiraya dummy with a note attached to it. She took the note and read what it said. 'Thank you.' She rolled the note in to a ball and threw it away. She huffed and walked back to the hotel to finish packing.

Sasuke and Sakura were trying to find Naruto and Hinata. Sakura started to groan. "Ugh, where are they?" She then bumped in to Sasuke who just stopped. She stared at him, confused. "Why did you stop?"

Sasuke just stared straight a head. "Naruto."

Sakura then turned her head and saw Naruto on his knees staring at the ground. Sakura gasped and ran over to him. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

Naruto did not say any thing, he did not even move. He just stared at the ground, hiding his watery eyes. Sakura hated being ignored and was about to punch him to snap him out of it, but she was stopped by a hand. She turned and stared at Sasuke, who was shaking his head and staring at the poor boy.

Sakura knelted down and tried to get a better look at him. She then saw some thing fall from his face and hit the ground. 'Tears? He's been crying.' She stared at Naruto, worried now. "Naruto, what is going on and where is Hinata?"

Sasuke saw Naruto flinch when Sakura said Hinata's name. He frowned. "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto then lifted his head up to look at them. What Sakura saw, just broke her heart. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was covered in his tears. She looked in to his eyes and saw them dull and lifeless. He then lowered his head and stared at the ground again. He started to chuckle. "Hehe, what can I say? I told her how I felt, she cryed saying that she didn't feel the same way, and left. Now, my chest hurts and I can't stop crying. Hehe, I've been stabbed, beaten, and almost died a few times, but this is the wost pain I ever felt and it won't go away."

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him in disbalief. The incredibly shy Hinata Hyuuga who wouldn't hurt fly, the one who fell in love with Naruto sinse they were kids, rejected and hurt him.

Sakura stared at Naruto in concern, tears started to pour down her face. 'Oh Naruto.' She knew the feeling of having a broken heart. She then leaned in to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. She started to cry on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto just continued to stay like a statue. He knew that she was trying to help him, it wasn't going to help get rid of this pain in his chest. He did not what they did to him, nothing will help him.

Sasuke just stared at the broken boy, thinking. 'Something isn't right here. Hinata would never do this to him. She must of had a reason for her actions.'

A poof of smoke formed from behind Sasuke. Him and Sakura turned their heads to find Jiraya, with a big smile on his face. "Hey, did you miss me?"

Sakura let go of Naruto and walked over to Jiraya. She wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "Did you find anything?"

Jiraya smiled vanish when he saw Sakura had been crying. He looked at Naruto, who was still on the ground. "What's wrong with him?"

Sakura stopped smiling and lowered her head. "Hinata rejected Naruto's feelings for her. Now please, tell us what you know."

Jiraya was surprised. He never thought that Hinata would do some thing like that. He then became serious. "Right, I know who was the one that kidnapped Hinta."

Hinata, with tears still flowing down her face, continued to stare angrily at the man that was in front of her that ruined her life.

Flashback _

Hinata stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He then began to chuckle which made Hinata shiver. She hated and he does that. "hehe, to take you back of course. Did you really think that I was done with you?"

Hianta then glared at him. "I told you, that I never tell you any thing."

He then placed his hand on his face and began to laugh. Hinata was starting to get scared. "Hahaha, unbelievable. All this time, I took you to find out information about that boy and yet I finally found out what will bring him down.

Hinata stared at him, still scared and confused. "W-what do you mean?"

He then placed his face a few inches from hers. "It's you. All this time, you were his one weakeness. I've been watching you all this time and I see the way that he looks at you." He then felt some one coming towards them. He leaned in to Hinata's ear and began to wisper. And I want you to break him."

Tears started to fall down her face. She could not believe what he was telling her to do. She then pushed him away from her and stared at him in anger. "What are you saying! I will never do that to Naruto!"

He then backed away and shrugged his shoulders. "huh, very well then. I guess if you won't break his heart, then I will just have to break every bone in his body and slowely kill him in front of your very eyes."

She started to panick. "No! Don't please, I'll even go with you just please don't hurt Naruto!" She then lowered her head. "Besides, he doesn't feel the same way that I do."

He then smiled and slowely walking back in the woods. "Either you break him or I will, your choice." The he vanished.

Hinata then started to cry. "W-what do I do?" She then heard foot steps and looked and saw Naruto standing right behind her. She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes, turned to face him and smiled at him. "W-what is it Naruto?"

Hinata saw Naruto take a deep breath. "I have some thing to tell you."

Hinata just stared at him. 'What is he going to tell me?' "W-what?"

"The reason why I have been avoiding you, is because..." Naruto gulped. "...I love you."

Hinata's eyes widened, fresh tears are slowely sliding down her face. 'No.' She shook her head and started to cry again. 'no, no, no, NO! What do I do? My chest hurts'

Naruto stared at her. "H-Hinata. What's wrong?"

'It hurts.' Hinata backed away from him. She felt her heart starting to break. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She could not believe she was doing this. She knew that, that sick man is watching and probally enjoying it too. "I-I don't love you." She then ran away from him again, leaving the boy all alone.

The man then showed him self in front of her. He smiled. "Good work. I didn't really think that you would do it." He then started to laugh. "You really do love him, hahaha."

Hinata took one last glance at Naruto before leaving. She saw him fall to the ground. She felt her heart break right then and there. She put her hand on her chest, more tears came running down her face. 'This pain, it's unbearable.'

End Of Flashback _

Her eyes were full of hate towards this man. 'You will pay for every thing that you have done.'

Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Sasuke was the first to speak. "Are you serious? I thought Me and Naruto killed him. Why is he here and why would he be doing this?"

Jiraya sighed and started to explain. "From what I know, you didn't fully kill him. And, he was after her to get information on Naruto to use against him. All he knew is that you, Sakura, and Hinata were the only ones who knew him the most. He could take you cause you can easily protict his moves and he couldn't take Sakura cause you are always around her. So the only one left was Hinata. But, she refused to tell him anything about him, so he decided to torture her. When he still didn't get anything from her, he decided to experiment on her by breaking her mind, so he can have her under his control. She later escaped, before he could finish the experiment."

Sasuke nodded and started to think. "My guess is that he came back for Hinata and told her to reject Naruto so he wouldn't be in the way."

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "In the way of what?"

Sasuke shook his. "I don't know, but what ever it is, it's not good."

"That Bastard"

The three of them stared at Naruto and felt a massive amount of deadly chakra coming from him. They could see his body getting covered with the kyuubi's power. Jiraya was able to see one tail from behind him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and growled, his head still down. 'So, he's the one to blame for all of this.' "I'll kill him!" Then he shot him self from the ground and in to the forest.

Jiraya ran after Naruto. 'Damn. This is not good.' Sasuke and Sakura were following behind him.

Mayura came in to veiw and growled at the man with Hinata. "I'm back "master"."

He smiled. "Very good, so the boat is ready then." When he saw her nod, he chuckled. "Excelent." He then turned to Hianta. "Now, we are going to a very special island, so if you try to escape again, you will problly die."

Hinata just stared at the ground. "I don't care."

He smiled. "Oh, so you finally given u-" Before he could finish, he looked in the woods. He could sense the nine tails chakra coming in close. He then stared at Hianta again. "looks like you didn't do what I told you too. He's coming."

Hinata lifted her head. "Naruto is coming?"

He grunted. 'She's already getting her strength back. looks like I'm going to have to use it after all.' He then put chalkra around his hand and placed on Hianta's forehead.

Hianta's eyes widened, her whole body was being shot with a lot of chakra and it suddenly burned her insides. She could not take it any more. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Then she passed out and landed in his arms.

He lifted her up brudal style and chuckled. 'Well, lets see if this works."

Naruto heard a painful scream coming from Hinata. 'Hinata! He will pay!' Naruto went faster and started to roar which shook the trees.

Jiraya could see Naruto growing another tail. 'Not good. I hope he can control him self when we get there.'

Hinata looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Light started to form around her so she could see a little bit better. The light only covered about a couple of feet on each side. She was confused. "Where am I?"

"I think you know."

Hinata turned and saw her self but she was different. her hair was a lot darker then hers and her eyes was black. She gasped. "Are you that -"

The other Hinata laughed. "Yes, I am the voice that was in your head. I am the darkness in your heart and now will have you body at my control." Then Dark Hinata charged at Hinata and shot her a few feet away with her palm. Hinata hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. Dark Hinata smirked. "Come on, get up. We're just getting started."

The man that was holding Hinata heard a loud roar coming from the trees. 'looks like he made it.'

Then Naruto, Jiraya, Sasuke, and Sakura come out of the trees. He smiled. "Well, it's been to long. Nice to meet you all again, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraya, and...Naruto."

Naruto stared angrily at the man before him. He saw Hinata unconious in his arms and Naruto started to form the third tail. His blood was boiling know. He then screamed in anger. "KABUTOOOOO!" 


	12. The Surprise Attack

The Surprise Attack

(Go easy on me okay, this is my first time writing an actual battle, so it will be short. Sorry if it's not good ^_^)

Kabuto just shook his head. "My, my, it seems you still have no control of that little anger of your's."

Naruto growled. He was about to attack him, when Jiraya moved to his side. "Don't attack yet, Kabuto still has Hinata." When Naruto saw Hinata, he tried to calm down. Seeing Naruto calm down a bit, Jiraya stared at Kabuto. "You are Kabuto, right?"

Kabuto started to laugh. "As far as you know. Right now, it's taking over about 80 percent of my body. If it wasn't for Orochimaru here I would have died years ago. " He then stared at Naruto. "As for you Naruto, why don't we have our fight some where more...private." With Hinata still in his arms, he ran deeper in the forest.

Naruto rage came back and he ran after him, leaving the others alone with Mayura. Jiraya ran after him. "Naruto wai-" Mayura then came up in front of him and shot him back with her hands.

Mayura smiled at the three. "Your fight is with me."

Kabuto ran in to a small clearing. He looked around and smiled. "This should do." He then placed Hinata beside a tree in a sitting position. He then turns his head and stares behind one of the trees. "Well Naruto, are you ready for our little battle?"

Naruto then came up in front of him in full view. He gritted his teeth. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

Kabuto chuckled. "I like to see you try."

Jiraya did not want to play games. "Mayura, you can't win when it's three against one. Move."

Mayura smiled. "Then there will just have to be another one." Then she used her lightening and formed a clone beside her. "Before you fight with this clone, I must warn you, this isn't some ordinary clone. It has power equil to mine and our minds are contected, so I would be able to see, hear, and feel what she does and vise verse."

Jiraya was impressed. "How did you come up with that."

Mayura smiled widened. "You would be surprised at what I can do if you were the one that was stuck in a place all alone with nothing to do."

The clone then charged at Jiraya. Jiraya back away while dodging it's fist attacks. The real one though, summoned electricity from her hands and charged at Sakura. Sakura had no time to dodge, so closed her eyes waiting for the hit.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke used chidori and striked Mayura before she was able to hit Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded and summoned chidori again. Mayura saw him coming at her. She just stared at him and frowned. 'So, this is the boy that Kabuto hates.'

Mayura jumped in the air before Sasuke was able to hit her. Sakura then jumped up from behind and slammed her leg in to one of Mayura's shoulders. She then fell in the ground, making it shake.

Mayura slowly got up, holding her shoulder in pain. 'What strength. These kids are stronger then they look.'

Jiraya just kept dondging the clones attacks until the clone used her leg and spun it around, making Jiraya lose his balance. She then strucked him and a cloud of smoke formed.

The clone quickly escaped out of the smoke cloud and waited for it to vanish. She never got the chance though. Right after she got out of the smoke, some thing shot out of the smoke as well and it was coming towards her fast. She jumped and dodged it. 'What was that?'

The smoke cleared and showed Jiraya on a giant toad. The toad grunted. "Damn, I missed."

Jiraya took a deep breath. "That was a relief, any second later and I would have been a goner."

Sasuke and Sakura started to through Kunia's at Mayura. Mayura summoned a electric barrier around her self and it reflected the weapons right back at them. They dodged and Sasuke placed lightening around his shuriken and threw it at her barrier.

It broke threw the barrier and Mayura dodged the hit. Sakura shot from the air and landed another kick on Mayura's other shoulder. Mayura fell to the ground again and Sakura jumped beside Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura thought it was over, until they were struck by lightening from under ground. When the lightening stopped, they fell on the ground.

Jiraya jumped off the toad getting ready for the next attack. The toad charged at the clone. "This time I won't miss!"

The clone glared at the toad and shot lightening from her body towards the taod. He couldn't dodge it and the lightening shot straight threw him. The toad than vanished.

Right after the toad left, fire came from behind and towards the clone. The clone jumped in to the air and formed Shurikens out of electricity and threw them at him.

Jiraya summoned a substitution jutsu. The clone, still in the air, looked up and found Jiraya summoning a much bigger toad from last time. They both fell on the ground, the toad put as much pressure as possible on the clone.

Jiraya landed on the toad and laughed. "Hahaha, don't mess with one of the three Sanins! The Great Jiraya!" The toad felt a tingling feeling coming from under him. Electricity shot from underneath them and shocked both the toad and Jiraya.

Jiraya hit the ground and looked at the clone getting up. His eyes widened. 'What? How is she able to stand?'

Mayura slowly got up electricity was all over her body. Sasuke and Sakura just stared in shock. Sakura could not believe it. "How can she still be standing? I hit her with full force?"

Sasuke could not believe it either. He tried to move and found out that there was lightening around them, keeping them down. He looked at Sakura and saw her trying to move to no avail. He grunted. 'This isn't good.'

Jiraya could see the clone was covered in lightening. Jiraya gritted his teeth. 'It's going to use the same jutsu that Mayura did the first time we battled.' Jiraya tried to move but could not. He looked down to find his body was surrounded with electricity. Jiraya smiled. 'Very clever.'

The clone and Mayura shot all the lightening from their bodies and in to the sky. Two big black clouds started to form. The two just stared at their victums. 'It's over.' "Lightening Storm Jutsu!"

A giganitic lightening bolt struck down and hit Jiraya. Lightening was all around him, it felt like his body was being torn to pieces. The pain was just so great that he screamed as loud as he could.

Lightening shot down toward Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited. He could hear the that it hit, but he did not feel any pain. He then heard an agonizing scream coming from in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was pink. 'Wait, pink!' Sasuke quickly looked up, his eyes widened. "Sakura!"

Sakura was on her knees, taking the whole attack. She could not believe the pain she was feeling. She felt like it was slowly ripping her, tearing her apart. And yet, she also felt sadness coming from it. She then saw an image coming from it. The lightening stopped and Sakura fell to the ground.

Mayura's eyes widened from what the girl just did. 'How was she able to move, I kept her down with my lightening. Why? Why did she do that?' Pain was coming from her head. She placed her hands on it and groaned.

She could see her self going against some one, a ninja, while protecting her little sister. She used the same Justu on the ninja that she used on them, but, he reflected it right back at her and her sister. Mayura went in front of her and took the hit.

Mayura could see her self hitting the ground, her sister calling for her, but she would not answer. Her sisters face was covered with tears. "Sister! Wake up! Why? Why did you do that? Answer me!"

Mayura was also crying at the site, remembering every thing that had happened. Then, both Mayura and her self smiled at her. "Because, I love you." Then Mayura just watched her self die, leaving her sister to cry all alone.

Mayura fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she cried.

Jiraya opened slowly opened his eyes and saw the clone on her knees, crying. He forced as much strength as possible and got up from the ground. He form the chakra from in his hands and ran towards the clone. "Rasengan!" The Rasengan hit the clone dead on, it was not going to fight back and vanished. He smiled and slowly walked back to the others.

Sasuke got up and started to shake. He gritted his teeth, the sharingan suddenly activated. He formed a large amount of lightening from his hands and charged at Mayura. She just stood there, she did npt care any more. "Chidori!" The chidori struck right threw her body, lightening then serrounded Sasuke and struck him.

He waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead, he saw an image of Mayura and a little girl beside her. Mayura smiled at him. "Thank you." Sasuke then fell on the ground and struggled to get to Sakura.

Jiraya saw Sasuke holding Sakura in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Jiraya knew what happened and patted Sasuke on the back. Sasuke then showed Jiraya a tiny ball of bright light on his hand. Jiraya just stared at it. "What is it?"

Sasuke shrugged, still staring at Sakura. "I don't know, but she gave to me, when I defeated her."

Then the two heard a loud roar coming from deeper in the forest. They could tell that it was Naruto, but it did not sound like Naruto was angry, it sounded like he was in pain. Jiraya stared at Sasuke. "I'm going on ahead, you stay with Sakura." Sasuke nodded and Jiraya ran towards were Naruto was.

Naruto slammed one of his tails on to Kabuto and summoned the Rasengan right in to Kabuto's chest. A poof of smoke formed in front of Naruto and Kabuto poofed from behind him.

Naruto turned and slammed his fist in Kabuto's face. The force shot Kabuto a few feet back, breaking a couple of trees in the process. Kabuto, now sitting up, smiled at him. "Alright, you win. You can have you little princess back."

Naruto did not believe him and was about to finish him off, when he then heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned and found Hinata moving around, starting to wake up. The tails vanished and he ran towards her. Kabuto just continued to smile. 'Fool.'

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, his head on her shoulders. "It's okay Hinata, I'm here." He then felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach. He looked down and saw a Kunia that was about a few inches in his skin. He then looked at Hinata. "Hinata?"

Hinata just smiled at him. "Who's Hinata?"


	13. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Naruto backed away while putting his hand on his wound. He doesn't get it, why did Hinata stab him. Then he heard Kabuto laughing from behind him. Naruto turned and growled. "What's so funny?"

Kabuto smiled. "You fool, that is not your Hinata. She's the darkness in her heart, it wasn't very difficult to find though."

Naruto stared back at Hinata. "Hinata?"

Hinata growled and charged at him. "I told you, I'm not Hinata!"

Hinata was on the floor again while the dark Hinata was standing over her. The dark Hinata just huffed. "So, this is the girl that has been holding be in all these years. If you don't put up a good fight, then your little boyfriend will die by your own hands."

Hinata's eyes widened. "N-Naruto is here?"

The dark Hinata smile. "Yep, you are fighting him as we speak. You already stabbed him and now you are tying to kil-" She didn't get the time to finish. She was hit in the air and then Hinata came up towards her and slammed her palm right in to dark Hinata's gut. Then dark Hinata hit the ground.

Dark Hinata got up of the ground and smiled. "Now, that's more like it."

Hinata landed on her knees and stared at her with anger. "I won't let you hurt Naruto."

The dark Hinata just laughed. "I'm not doing any thing, you're the one hurting him."

Hinata ignored her and started to attack her again.

Naruto kept dodging Hinata's attack. 'This is ridiculous. How am I suppose to snap her out of it with out hurting her?'

Kyuubi growled. 'Why don't you just bitch slap her!'

Naruto growled at him. 'I will not hit her!'

Kyuubi snorted. 'Well, it's either attack her or let her kill you, which is it?'

Naruto didn't know what to do. Hinata tried to stab him again but Naruto quickly shifted to the left and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in to a tight hug.

Hinata just struggled which made Naruto hold her tighter. Naruto grunted. "Hinata, I know you're in there, so fight it."

Hinata was out of breath while the dark Hinata was not even breaking a sweat. She then heard some one calling out to her. 'Hinata, I know you're in there, so fight it.'

Hinata looked up. 'Naruto.'

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto."

Naruto stared at her. "Hinata,." He then loosened his grip which made Hinata break from his grasp and striked him in the arm. Naruto screamed and hit the ground, holding his arm.

Hinata walked over to him and ready to finish him off. She smiled at him. "I told you, I'm not her."

Hinat could not last long, so she went straight for the dark Hinata and wrapped her arms around her. The dark Hinata was caught off gaurd and began to struggle.

The dark Hinata screamed. "Let me go!"

Hinata just shook her head and smiled. "No, if I have to die, then I'm taking you with me."

Naruto was closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. He looked up and found Hinata's hand shaking. Hinata quickly backed away from him.

Naruto stared at her. "Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata forced a smile at him. "I'm sorry for every thing Naruto, but I c-can't c-control it." She then placed the Kunai in front of her heart.

Naruto then remembered his dream that he has been having. He tried to move, but he could not. Naruto stared at her in a panic. "Hinata please don't do this, you can beat it."

Hinata just continued to smile at him and shook her head. "Sorry Naruto I-I can't." She then raised the kunai up in the air, ready to strike.

She closed her eyes, still smiling. "Goodbye Naruto, I-I l-love y-You." She then stabbed her self right threw her heart.

Naruto screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" But is was too late. She then fell to the ground.

Naruto could not believe it, he was praying that it was another dream, but it was not. Kabuto then came over to Hinata and shook his head in disappointment. "what a shame, I thought she would continued to fight but instead, she took the cowardly way out." He then shrugged his shoulders. " Oh well, what are you gonna do?"

Naruto blood started to boil. 'How dare he treat Hinata like that.' He then was loosing control of the Kyuubi's chakra and he started to roar. He then stared at Kabuto. "You. Are. So. DEAD!" Then he let the red chakra swarmed around him and it then shot it self in the air.

Jiraya finally made and could not believe what he just saw. Hinata on the ground, covered in blood and and in front of her, saw the nine tails chakra spining around Naruto. When the chakra vanished, he saw him with six tails. His eyes widened. 'No, I'm to late.'

Naruto roared again and charged towards Kabuto. Kabuto quickly dodged the attack by a few inches. Naruto then used his chakra, turned it in to a fist and strucked Kabuto in the face. Kabuto was then shot right up in the air. Naruto then used his speed and came right on top of him. He then used his tail and sriked him right in to the ground.

The ground started to shake which made Jiraya lose his balance and he then fell on the ground. He crawled over to Hinata. He then started to shake her, hoping that she was alive. "Come on Hinata, wake up."

Sasuke felt the ground shake beneath him and Sakura. Sakura started to open her and stared at him. She smiled. "Hey, what did I miss?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Well for starters, you almost got your self killed. Don't you ever do that again."

Sakura started to laugh at him. "Sorry Sasuke but that is some thing that I will never do."

Sasuke just sighed out of annoyence. "You are annoying."

Sakura grinned at him. Sasuke felt his hand getting shocked. He opened his hand and found the little ball of lightening shooting out of his hand and went in to the direction where Naruto was.

The ball of lightening then landed straight at Hinata's body. The lightening pushed Jiraya out of the way and lifted Hinata's body from the ground and was surrounded in lightening. Jiraya then touched it and he could see some more images.

Hinata and the dark Hinata were on the ground getting weaker and weaker. Dark Hinata glared at her. "This is all your fault. If I could have just had your body, then none of this would be happening."

Hinata smiled at her. "As long as Naruto is safe, then I don't care about dieing."

The a ball of light went straight from the darkness around them towards Hinata. Hinata felt her energy coming back. She got up and saw a women in front of her. She smiled. "Mayura?"

Mayura also smiled at her and nodded. "I'm already dead, but that doesn't mean that I can't give my life over to you." She then placed her hand on Hinata's hand and laughed a little. "You remind me so much of my little sister. Take care of your self, okay?"

Hinata then hugged her and started to cry. "I'm going to miss you. Do you really have to go? After all, you were the one trying to protect me all along. You always told me to fake being hurt from your lightening and you even used it to show me a way out."

Mayura hugged her back. "I hated that man and I hated the way he was treating you. But there is no time for talking, now is the time to stop Naruto from killing every thing and soon every one."

Hinata nodded at her. "Goodbye."

Mayura also nodded. "Goodbye."

When Mayura vanished, Hinata then walked over to the dark Hinata, who was still on the floor. She smiled at her and put her hand in front of her. "Do you still want to fight or do you give up?"

Dark Hinata just smacked Hinata's hand away and laughed. "Ha, I will never give up, I will have your body. But for now I will retreat, until next time." The dark Hinata left, leaving Hinata alone. Hinata closed her eyes and waited to wake up.

The lightening vanished and Hinata went back to the ground. Jiraya went over to her and smiled at her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jiraya. She smiled. "Where is Naruto?"

Jiraya smiled vanished and he just pointed at the six tails beast fighting with Kabuto. Hinata eye widened at the sight. Hinata quickly got up and ran towards him. Jiraya tried to stop her, but he has no more energy left to move.

Kabuto could not move at all, his left arm, a few ribs, and is right leg were all boken. Naruto then landed in front of him and started to roar right at his face. Naruto raised his hand over and Kabuto's head and brung it down, ready to finish him off.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped his hand by a few inches. He turned around and found Hinata running towards him. Naruto then jumped right in front of Hinata and roared right at her.

Hinata just stared at him, she knew all about the kyuubi and Naruto, she knew how the villagers treated him, how lonely he was. She then got on her knees, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, not caring if the chakra was burning her. She did not feel any struggling from him and then she felt arms wrapping around her.

She was surprised to find that the burning stopped. She then felt some thing wet on her shoulder and his arms were holding her tighter around her. She then opened her eyes and found Naruto back to normal, crying on her shoulder.

Naruto could not control him self, he was just so happy. "You're alive."

Hinata smiled and held him tighter as well.

Kabuto slowly got back up and tried to make an escape. 'Looks like that plan didn't work. Oh well, there are plenty of more people to control. I will get that Kyuubi, if it kills me.' He then quietly walked back in the woods.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke strike his hand right threw Kabuto's chest. Kabuto started to cough up some blood. Sasuke had his sharingan activated. "Sorry, but we are not going to have a repeat of this again. Now stay dead."

Sasuke then shot his hand out of Kabuto's body and watched as Kabuto slowly landed on the ground.

Naruto then got up and slowly lifted her up in his arms. Hinata started to blush which caused Naruto to laugh. He then stared at her. "So Hinata, why don't you and me get home and then we go on a date?"

Hinata face was starting to turn red. "B-but N-Naruto, we just defeated Kabuto, you turned in to the Kyuubi, almost every one here died and you want us to go on a date right now. Can't you just wait until tommorrow?"

Naruto then started to whine like a child. "Noooo, I want to go on a date right nowwww."

Hinata sighed and then smiled at him. "Alright Naruto. W-were do you w-want to g-go?"

Naruto then started to babble about any thing that came in to his head. "Well we can go eat some ramen, and we can go see a movie, oh and we can take a walk in the park. we can listen to music, oh and we can -"

Jiraya was starting to get a little tired. He slowly got up and leaned on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders, who were right next to him. He smiled at their reactions. "Well, I can't move any where and you two can. So lets go."

Sasuke and Sakura grunted and dragged Jiraya out of the woods leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Naruto just continued to talk about there date, not paying any attention to any thing around them. Every one was ignoring Kabuto's dead body on the ground.

Then Naruto started to smirk at Hinata. "But what I really want is first, to get a kiss from my girlfriend."

Hinata started to laugh and leaned in with Naruto to kiss him. Their lips met and they felt a spark shooting threw their bodies. Naruto was the first to pull away and smiled at her. "Wow, I should have kissed you a looonngg time ago." Naruto then walked to his place with Hinata still in his arms, so they can get ready for their date.


End file.
